A Blue Rose in a Graden Of Red Ones
by amberluvron
Summary: Numbuh One had always loved Numbuh Five from afar, but when a mysterious rebel blows into town and teaches her to create her own world, can Numbuh 1 stop her before she gets so deep into her mind she makes the ultimate mistake in forgetting her REAL lover
1. A Sweet Dream and A Secret Desire

Whatcha' doin' tonight  
  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
  
Are you really alone  
  
Who's stealin' your dreams  
  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive  
  
Numbuh One sped up, it was a mission of dire consequences, and if he didn't complete it it would cause the freedom of all kids worldwide. He had lost most of his team a long time ago, and oly he and Numbuh five were left. Her beautiful face was covered with sweat as they ran faster to catch up with the masked villain.  
  
if I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
He had made a promise to himself that after this mission he would tell Numbuh Five of all his hidden passions for her. But that promise was far from his mind, all he needed now was the freedom of kids everywhere, and maybe one kiss.  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
(Wait..I already am)  
  
He gained up to the man, and then looked around and discovered his love was missing.  
  
"Numbuh Five," He shouted into the darkness, no answer.  
  
Suddenly he was tackled by the masked villain.  
  
Saw your face in the crowd  
  
I call out your name  
  
You don't hear a sound  
  
I keep tracing your steps  
  
Each move that you make  
  
Wish I could read what goes through your mind  
  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life  
  
"Give it up," came the velvet voice, "Abigail is mine and there is nothing you can do."  
  
With that Numbuh One saw Numbuh Five approaching them.  
  
"Leave Numbuh Five," Numbuh One Shouted, He's too dangerous."  
  
"Why would he be dangerous," Numbuh Five said with a soft voice," I'm sorry Numbuh One."  
  
With that she proceeded to kiss the masked man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
(Wait..I already am)  
  
"NOOOOOO," Numbuh One shouted.  
  
Then he began to break into tears as his love walked off with the strange man into the darkness.  
  
I reach out  
  
But you don't even see me  
  
Even when I'm scream out  
  
Baby, you don't hear me  
  
I am nothing without you  
  
Just a shadow passing through...  
  
That morning Numbuh One woke in a cold sweat. 


	2. Marco Steals the Girl

Authors Note The first chapter was a little confusing with the song lyrics, but the story gets much better.  
  
Numbuh One sat down on the side of his bed with his head in his hands, thinking about everything he had encountered in his short life, and most of all the black goddess that haunted him forever. He remembered when he met Numbuh Five like it was yesterday.  
  
The small girl sat in a sandbox building castles, several bully came up and pushed it down. Yet instead of crying she stood up as tall as she could at age 7, and socked the first one in the mouth, then turned to the other, who know was petrified.  
  
"Let this be a warning," The girl said, "Don't come near me again."  
  
The boy screamed and ran off, and the small girl sat down and looked depressed at her destroyed sand castle.  
  
"Don't worry," I found myself speaking from behind the tree from which I had watched the battle, "I will help you rebuild it."  
  
She smiled at me, that smile that melted my heart.  
  
"Thanks," she said, "My name is Abigail Lincoln, What's yours?"  
  
I looked at her for a minute before responding.  
  
"Nigel Uno," I said with a shaky voice, for I was experiencing my first sexual feeling.  
  
This immense feeling confused me, but I would soon come to know the proper word for it, erection. Abigail and I became great friends for the next year so of course I was disappointed when she moved back to France. Then she moved back to join the KND, which happily reunited us again.  
  
Numbuh One's deep thoughts were interrupted by shouts. He ran down the stairs and discovered a crumpled body of a young girl in the arms of a taller boy, it was obvious that the boy and the girl were not related. The girl had dark blonde hair (Numbuh Four's color) and hardened features. The boy was tall, with soft features and soft eyes. He had black curly hair that fell slightly over his eyes and shrouded him in mystery. He slowly laid the girl on the sofa and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Where am I, Marco," she said slowly.  
  
"We are a the KND treehouse," Marco replied with a deep voice, "Your cousin has agreed to keep us here until you are better."  
  
"Thank you Wally," The girl said softly, her eyes closing again.  
  
"Anything for family," Numbuh Four replied softly.  
  
That's when Marco turned his face to Numbuh Five. "Ahh Senorita," He said kneeling down to hold her hand, "Never in my many adventures have a seen a face as beautiful."  
  
Then he kissed her hand softly.  
  
"You must be a goddess," He said standing up.  
  
"My name is Numbuh Five," She said in a laughing voice, "but goddess works too."  
  
"And funny too," Marco said, "You are quite a prize."  
  
Numbuh Five simply gazed at him with the eyes that Numbuh One hoped would behold him. 


End file.
